Fenrir (Final Fantasy VII)
Fenrir can refer to several things in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. Usually, Fenrir is used to refer to Cloud's motorcycle in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, but can also be used for the name of the earring and badge that Cloud wears from Advent Children on (resembling the head of a wolf), as well as the large gray wolf that follows Cloud throughout the duration of Advent Children. Fenrir's Interpretations The Wolf Fenrir, a brownish-gray timber wolf that appears several times in Advent Children is seen as a symbol of Cloud's loneliness and his guilt for the deaths of two of his greatest friends: Aerith Gainsborough and Zack Fair, and his other failures as well, though this was not stated in the movie, but in the "Reunion Files", a 'making of' book for Advent Children. It was also speculated by some to be the spirit of Zack, following Cloud from the Lifestream. The symbol of the wolf can also be attached to Cloud to signify his being a "Lone Wolf" who tries to deal with problems his own way - either confronting or escaping from them - without the help of others. It first appears early in the movie, at the Buster Sword memorial outside Midgar before Kadaj kicks it down and before Cloud returns to replace it. It isn't seen again until Cloud collapses after a bout of pain from his Geostigmatic arm, where the Fenrir stands watch in the flower field near Tifa and Cloud. It returns in the Forgotten City, standing by the waters of Aerith's grave before vanishing. After this, it does not appear again until the end of the movie, when Aerith and Zack send Cloud back from the Lifestream, and it appears, only to vanish, symbolizing Cloud finally forgiving himself and letting go of his guilt and loneliness. The Emblem Cloud wears a emblem on his shoulder pauldron known as either the Fenrir or the Cloudy Wolf. He also wears an earring with the same appearance. The Bike Cloud's motorcycle is the best-known instance of Fenrir. It is the only one of the three directly confirmed in-game as being called the Fenrir (Cloud mentions the bike's name before the assault on Midgar in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-). The bike is a combination of polished black metal over brushed gold mechanics. On either side of the front tires there is an expandable compartment that fits all pieces of the First Tsurugi, and is clearly large enough to fit the completed sword as well. It switches to reverse very easily, functions quite well in this gear, and seems to be able to keep itself upright and driving even without a driver. Some of it's technical specs include: *Its top speed is 400 kmph (approximately 250 mph). *It features an oval-piston twin cylinder engine and has two front wheels. *Fenrir seems to have a hip-based turning system, as even though it has handle bars, Cloud is capable of maneuvering the bike even while wielding two swords at once. *It also appears to utilize a non-returning throttle, a dual throttle system or (the most likely solution) both, as Fenrir seems capable of both maintaining its speed and accelerating when Cloud's right hand is busy wielding his sword. *It can expand, revealing a compartment where Cloud stores all the partials for the First Tsurugi. Non-''Final Fantasy'' appearances ''Kingdom Hearts II Tifa gives Sora a keyblade called Fenrir after he beats Sephiroth. This weapon is unique in that it is the only keyblade to be modeled after a modern-day key- a motorcycle key, specifically- and has the distinction of having the highest attack power and reach in the game, even above that of the Ultima Weapon. It is also one of the Special Gummi Ship models, where it features Cloud riding on his motorcycle. Trivia *The name "Fenrir" is reference to the giant wolf Fenrisulfr in Norse mythology, often known as Fenrir, who is bound by silk chains and is destined to devour Odin at Ragnarok. This is particularly interesting as Fenrir is considered by many to be a hellhound due to his link to the guardian of Nifleheim, garmr. This leads to an interesting set of coincidences, as it means Cloud, represented by Fenrir, hails from Nibelheim, named for the land of the dead, where Odin is found in ''Final Fantasy VII. Cloud being represented by the hellhound who devours a god may be a deliberate distinction with Sephiroth, who wishes to achieve godhood but is repeatedly defeated by Cloud. Another interesting coincidence, Cerberus a hellhound of a different mythology, shares its name with Vincent Valentine's gun. Fenrir also appears as a Summon in several other Final Fantasy titles. *In Dissidia Final Fantasy, Cloud's strongest weapon is known as the Fenrir. Category:Advent Children Category:Transportation